bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
King Arthur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750165 |no = 7122 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = A fully fledged and seasoned knight, Arthur served the kingdom by fighting at the frontlines to defend the citizens from evil forces invading. His engineering skills had improved over the years and Galahad was not a shoulder mounted companion helping him in his battles. He and the knights around him fought their best to fend off the beasts but they were heavenly outnumbered. As things seemed dire, Arthur did not want to give up, and charged into the fray. His photon sword emitted a powerful blast of energy and this gave Arthur the strength to defeat all opponents. The knights that witnessed Arthur's bravery realized that he weapon he had been using was none less the Excalibur, the legendary ancient photon sword. Only royal blood had been able to use that weapon, and the knights wanted Arthur to become their next king. Arthur accepted, on the condition of his old friend becoming his trusted adviser. On suggestion of his friend, Arthur assembled an order of elite knights to find the fabled Holy Grail. Finding the Grail would give Arthur the power to finally restore the kingdom to its former glory and create happiness and prosperity for all its inhabitants. |summon = I will find the Grail and restore my kingdom to its former glory! |fusion = Excalibur, lend me your might! |evolution = I will find the Grail and restore my kingdom to its former glory! | hp_base = 4563 |atk_base = 1746 |def_base = 1657 |rec_base = 1528 | hp_lord = 5932 |atk_lord = 2165 |def_lord = 2055 |rec_lord = 1879 | hp_anima = 6674 |rec_anima = 1681 |atk_breaker = 2363 |def_breaker = 1857 |atk_guardian = 1967 |def_guardian = 2253 | hp_oracle = 5189 |rec_oracle = 2077 | hp_bonus = 850 |atk_bonus = 380 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ls = Knightly Bravery |lsdescription = Boost to all parameters (20%) & Critical Damage boost BB gauge (4-6) & boost to Critical Damage (150%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Photonic Onslaught |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns (50%) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |sbb = Excalibur Unleashed |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & adds chance that allies will cast double BB/SBB/UBB (10% chance +2/ Avalon Unit in the team) & boosts critical hit rate (50%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccant = 30 |ccbbt = 15 |ccsbbt = 22 |evofrom = 750164 |evointo = 750166 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 750122 |evomats3 = 50394 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 1500000 |bb1 = * Attack Boost 170% * Critical Boost 50% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 270% * Critical Boost 50% |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 380% * Critical Boost 50% |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 480% * Critical Boost 50% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Arthur2 }}